On Call
by Namibean
Summary: After an odd night of fighting off giant ants in a solidified sea of mizuame, Nami thinks back to a memory on Zou. Takes place during chapter 830 and flashback to the night before the events in chapter 812.


_Again, this is in connection to my other fics Disclosures in Tea (on AO3), The Talk, and The Competition. I think it can stand alone as well._

 _I've been wanting to write for a while, but I've been really blocked (especially since both subjects have been separated for a while). Hopefully more ideas will come soon, but for now, please accept this humble offering. ^^_

* * *

"Hopefully that's the last of them," Luffy panted as he knocked a hoard of ants off the side of the Thousand Sunny. The team had managed to get to the last leg of their course. Off the coast of Candy Island, going by Pudding's map, the crew decided to melt the sea around the ship and wait until dawn. According to Pedro, as soon as daylight broke, the sea of _mizuame_ would warm and become liquid again. Then they could complete their trip to Whole Cake Island.

"I'll keep a look-out while you guys rest," the captain offered. Nami gave no argument as she collapsed on the deck in her suit of armor. She had put on the protective gear when the giant ants begun attacking again between Biscuits Island and Nuts Island. Although the metal guarded her against monster insects, it now felt heavy on her already exhausted body.

"I know," Carrot turned to the navigator. "Why don't we sleep with our backs to each other so we know we won't be attacked from behind." Nami could only nod in response. As she lay down on her left side, she felt the rabbit Mink behind her and somehow felt safe. Her eyes were as heavy as the armor on her and she fell asleep while trying to remember the last time she felt the comfort of someone against her back.

…

"It's just me, Nami-san," she heard the deep voice whisper in the dark as she lay on her left side in the Mink bed. A warm hand wrapped around the front of her body and pulled her back against him. The sudden contact made her gasp.

"Sanji-kun?!" She tried to keep her voice quiet. While she was grateful for the accommodations that the Mink tribe provided to the small crew, Nami knew that the huts didn't allow much privacy. "What are you doing in here?"

The Guruwara side of the Straw-hat Pirates had been working non-stop at helping the Mink tribe recover from the horrible attack by the Beast Pirates. Now that almost everyone's condition was stable, the crew finally had a chance to rest… Or so the navigator thought.

"I was lonely." The cook nuzzled her hair. "And I missed you," he explained. Nami didn't have the strength to argue, not that she really wanted to. His body was warmer than any of the blankets provided. Besides, with all of the events that had happened since they arrived on Zou, the couple hadn't really been given the chance to be alone.

 _Couple…_ The word still felt weird to Nami. After what happened in the library the night before they reached the moving island, that was what they were now… right? Sanji-kun told her that he didn't want to be with anyone else, and she knew she felt the same. That didn't mean that they came right out and told both Brook and Chopper though. Neither of their crewmates even seemed to be aware of what happened between them.

"Nami-san," Sanji breathed against her ear, interrupting her thoughts. As if he knew what memory she was thinking of, his hand rested on her hip while his body moved suggestively behind her. "Can we…"

"No!" She didn't even let him finish his question. Darkness hid the blush rising in her cheeks. "Someone will hear us."

"I can be quiet," he whispered before gently biting her earlobe. Nami let out a soft whimper. He reached down to the hem of her short skirt. Gathering the ruffled fabric in his hand, he slowly began to pull the article of clothing up. "I don't know if you can be, though," he added. She didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

Grabbing his wrist, she put a halt to his intentions. "Sanji-kun, stop or I'll make you go back to your own bed." Her voice was firm this time. As much as she wanted to continue, she knew she had to stop him before all of her resolve wavered.

The cook promptly released the fabric and brought his hand around her waist again. "Yes, Nami-san." She felt him pout against her shoulder. Suppressing a giggle, she patted his arm consolingly.

Sanji held her in silence as his mind wandered. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Hey Nami-san," he said softly.

"Hmm?" The navigator replied with her eyes closed. She had already started drifting off to sleep.

"If you ever need me, you know I would be there, right?" He sounded unsure of himself. Nami slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Turning onto her other side to face him, she looked at the outline of his face in the moonlight.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked with concern. Sanji shook his head slightly in response. He couldn't tell her about the strange feeling he got when he saw that his new wanted poster said "Only Alive." Seeing the frown on his face, she nodded. "I know you'll be there," she replied.

"And what if I needed you? Would you do the same?" He asked. Nami wasn't used to seeing insecurity in his expression.

The navigator gently touched his cheek. "If you need me, I'll be there," she answered. She smiled when he sighed in relief. "I'd come running," she confirmed before kissing him.

With his hand on the small of her back, he held her body against his. Pulling his lips away from hers, he whispered, "Nami-san, now can we…"

 **"** **No!"**

…

"Hey! Wake up, guys!" Luffy's voice boomed. "We're here!" Nami woke up with a start and quickly discarded the heavy armor.

Minutes later, as the Sunny approached the Southwestern coast of Whole Cake Island, the navigator tried to steady her heartbeat. She had been upset with Sanji-kun when the crew left Cacao Island. Now that they were close to being reunited, she couldn't help feeling excited to see him. She became more anxious when Luffy yelled, "There's someone standing at the coast!"

* * *

 _A/N: Partially inspired by "On Call" by Kings of Leon (in that I listened to it a whole lot while writing this)._


End file.
